Lying Snowblind in the Sun
by pikachucutie17
Summary: A Tamaranian at her loneliest moments is no match for the bitter cold of Russian storms. Starfire knew that Robin would find her. Surely he would come at any moment. . .


_After an attack of Robstar feels from the episode_ Snowblind _, I wrote this little bit on what Starfire was going through when she got lost and why Robin's name was the only thing she could say before she collapsed. Enjoy!_

* * *

Fat snowdrops hindered her vision, making her pursuit of the radioactive creature increasingly difficult. The only way to track is was to keep her eyes peeled for its telltale red glow. Any tracks were instantly covered up by the heavy snowfall. Starfire strained her eyes to search the barren woods, attempting to relocate her target. Even that was a feat as the wind whipped her into a nearby tree, the frozen bark scratching at the bare skin of her lower back. She rose her arms to shield herself from the biting wind, which was starting to sap the warmth of her body.

In the distance, she caught sight the red glow.

 _You will not escape! Not after what you have done!_

Kicking off the tree, she flew after it, doing her best to keep a steady course forward despite the strong wind. She had come this far. The Tamaranian would not be stopped by something as simple as the elements. Her powers and her spirit were resilient. Capturing the creature and bringing it back to her friends to face justice was her only goal. After it had nearly eviscerated Robin and Cyborg and destroyed an entire city, it would not escape her grasp.

It vanished again within moments. Starfire was forced to keep her eyes nearly shut to protect her vision from the harsh wind and could not locate it again anywhere. She pressed forward.

The chase dragged on. Time started to pass slower and slower as she searched. With no creature in sight, Starfire had no clear path to follow. The woods seemed to look the same, twisted branches and darkened pathways, no matter which way she went.

The blizzard concealed the stars of the evening sky. The alien had no way of determining where north was. As she continued through the barren landscape, a sinking feeling began to enclose on her.

She was utterly lost. Starfire had no idea how to get back to her friends. If she could summon enough unbridled joy, she might have been able to climb high above the storm.

She racked her brain for any happy thought that could get her out of this.

 _Robin! He is-_

Starfire's breathing hitched.

 _He is not here with me._

Bitter cold creeped across her skin and sunk to her bones. Goosebumps began appearing on her orange skin. The hairs on her arms stood straight up, as if electrified.

"M-maybe I can use my communicator," she shivered, pulling the device out of her skirt pocket. Pressing the button with numbing fingers, she forced her voice to speak up.

"Robin? C-cyborg? I c-cannot locate the creature," she shuddered.

Several moments passed. Static was her only response.

"Friends? P-please respond," she tried again, frosted breath swirling around her.

No one.

The heart wrenching realization struck. She was utterly alone in this storm. With her morale sinking, Starfire knew her durability to harsh cold was slipping away fast. She had to find them soon.

Barely able to float to where she thought she came from, she was able to make out a break in the woods.

 _A clearing!_

Rushing as fast as she could despite the ever strengthening winds, she finally emerged from the empty woods. She scanned the horizon. The T-Ship was nowhere to be found.

 _Perhaps it is somewhere further- oof!_

The wind sent her her into the snow, blasting away any joy she had left. Starfire forced herself onto her feet, knowing she could no longer fly. Rubbing her arms in an attempt to keep warm, she plodded through the blizzard.

 _Please, Robin._

She only made it a few steps before she tripped on something concealed by the snow. Starfire fell into the icy ground. Her strength abandoned her. The search and the utter freezing climate left her exhausted. Starfire could hardly raise her arm. Snow collected fast atop her body.

Maybe she wouldn't make it this time. Maybe this storm would claim her spirit.

 _No._

"Robin…" she uttered. Even though the odds were near impossible, even though his human body had less of a chance enduring this storm than hers, she knew he would somehow find her and save her. Starfire clung to her faith in Robin. He had always come through for her. This time would be no different. All of these thoughts flashed through her mind before she completely collapsed into unconsciousness.


End file.
